Xander vs the Marvel Zombies
by Jake456
Summary: Willow thought she sent Xander to a dimension of heroes. But little did she know it wasn't a world of heroes it was a world of zombies, a world of MARVEL ZOMBIES
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Marvel, their zombie counterparts or BtVS series

Xander vs the Marvel Zombies

Chapter 1

Willow agreed with Buffy that Xander needed to be kept from Angelus so they researched a spell to send Xander into a place of safety. They had found a universe of hero's so they thought he would be happy there until they could summon him back, after all what could go wrong in a universe of heroes they thought, right?

Xander was resting in bed when he felt the magic in the air, a portal opening up to grab him, as it pulled him into it he screamed, "What the hell is going on?!!!" as his world went black.

Xander woke up in a building with a red headed woman looking down at him he smiled, "Hey, are you an angel ma'am?" Xander said.

"Nope, my name is Mary Jane Watson and you're in New York City, but I think you dropped in at a bad time. Right now the Avengers have gone completely nuts and are attacking and devouring people." Mary Jane said with the terror showing in her voice and her eyes.

When an older woman came and brought Xander a peanut butter and jam sandwich they turned on the T.V, she introduced herself as May Parker. Xander watched with horrible curiosity at the costumed heroes on the television hunting and devouring people and the first words out of his mouth was, "Oh, you got to be FUCKING kidding me." Just noticing the shocked looks on the ladies faces he quickly apologized for his language when he realized they were looking at a figure behind him.

"Peter," Mary Jane screamed "what's going on out there? It looks like the Avengers went insane," she said.

"I don't know MJ," Peter said, "when I went to ask what they were doing Colonel America bit me," he said.

May excused herself to get some anti-bacterial soap for her nephew as Xander quickly realized the red and blue guy was infected, only a matter of time before he started to chow down on everyone in sight. He went to the kitchen and looked for something heavy and found a hunting rifle, he wondered why a super hero needed a gun, 'but hey don't look gift horses in the mouth,' he thought.

When he heard Mary Jane scream, "Peter!!!" Xander rushed out and, thanks to his soldier remnants from Halloween, took aim and shot the spider zombie in the head with the gun, he got a heavy Iron skillet and, while Spiderman was trying to get up, Xander used the iron skillet and smashed the zombies head in.

Mary Jane looked at the young man who just saved her from her husband and had conflicting emotions, she was happy to be alive and kinda angry at the young man who had killed her husband, 'but he was a zombie so maybe he was already dead' she thought, but right now was not the time to be angry, they had to get away from the city and she thought 'Xander should come with us as he didn't know anyone.'

"Xander," she called out, "I think we should get outta here," Mary Jane said with the panic evident in her voice. "If more of the heroes and villains get infected they are gonna look for more humans, and unfortunately we count as food."

"Your right Mary Jane, we have to get to a safe place. Is there any place you might think is safe?" Xander said as he started to channel the soldier, "Also ma'am, I am sorry for what happened to your husband."

Mary Jane face darkened for a bit at the mention of her now, truly, dead husband when May Parker spoke up, "young man, I know my Peter; he would not have wanted to live as one of those creatures. I love him, but he would have welcomed death rather than be one of them." she said with conviction in her voice, "now lets get out of here." she said.

As they got out of the apartment Xander and his new friends heard a voice "Parker, are you here, we are hungry and you could feed us for awhile," the voice said.

Xander turned around and saw a figure completely in black and staring at him and the two ladies like they were lunch and in a horrible way they were, its teeth were rotten and it moved towards him quickly,

"What the hell is that!?" Xander screamed.

"That would be one of my husbands arch enemies," Mary Jane said, "his name is Venom; he has super powers similar to what my husband possessed. It's mostly from the alien symbiote he wears, my husband wore it too and so he knows my husband's secret identity. Figures he would come for Peter first, he hates my husband with a passion so he would definitely want to eat my husband first," Mary Jane said.

Xander looked at the creature and said, "Well sorry to tell you man that Spiderman is already dead, he was infected and he tried to munch on his wife and aunt so we had to take him down."

"What!?" the creature roared, "Only we were allowed to kill Parker. Now you have to die for taking our pleasure away." Venom screamed.

"Well then, with that attitude your gonna have go boom," Xander said, "I mean, didn't you go into therapy for this obsession with another man." he laughed, "Maybe you should have just asked him out."

Mary Jane, in spite of the situation, fell down laughing, "Xander, that must be the reason, he had plenty of opportunities to kill Peter over the years and he never took them." she said with tears in her eyes.

"We aren't gay," the symbiote screamed with rage.

Xander looked at the zombie and said, "Nothing wrong with being gay," he said with a smile, "I know people who are gay, but then again you aren't people anymore are you?"

Venom ran towards the young human with every intention of ripping him apart, when he felt a metal tube in his mouth and Xander looking at him with a smirk on his face, Venom realized what was in his mouth and heard a click of a trigger.

Xander looked at the mess that blowing apart the zombie's head had made and muttered to himself, "at least vampires went poof but no, zombies had to be messy." He hadn't noticed the zombie's suit leaving the zombie's body.

The symbiote had already decided that Eddie Brock, due to him actually being a walking corpse, was unsuitable as a host, it looked like the most suitable host was the boy who had defended Parker's family. It made the decision to merge with him and maybe, they could both survive this, it thought as it leapt on the boy.

Xander started to scream as the symbiote began to envelop him when he heard it talking to him, 'Don't resist, together we could survive,' it said, 'and be able to defend your new friends.'

Its progress in the blending was stopped as it found itself stopped by a large hairy creature and a human warrior.

The creature laughed a bit and said, 'well, welcome to Xander's mind. I am a primal Hyena spirit and this a soldier who lives here as well, the boy, in my opinion, gets possessed too many times, and now that we have introduced ourselves, who the hell are you?' The hyena said with calmness in its voice.

'I am a symbiotic lifeform that blends with other life forms, I was the partner of the creature that tried to attack and devour your host when your host killed him. I needed a new host and he was the most suitable host, I thought we could survive better together in this crisis.'

'Well,' the hyena said, 'you can blend with him as long as you don't hurt him or try to control him, he really hates that,' the hyena laughed, 'and let him make the decisions, though you or we can certainly give him suggestions but he has a excellent mind for tactics. He usually makes good choices on his own,' the hyena said. 'Do we have an agreement symbiote?'

The symbiote considered for just a minute and said, 'yes we do.'

The hyena smiled and said, 'now all you gotta do now is convincing the boy of your intentions.'

'Very well,' the symbiote said it had said and repeated its offer of help to the boy.

'Yes, I guess we might as well,' Xander said to the symbiote, 'but I refuse to refer myself as we, you got that?' Xander said.

Mary Jane watched the symbiote merge with Xander and as it completed the merger she got worried, 'what if he wanted to kill us now because we were Peter's wife and aunt,' she thought.

Xander noticed Mary Jane's expression of concern and said, "Don't worry, me and Gooey made a deal, you guys are safe from me," Xander said, "but now we gotta find somewhere safe."

"Well," May said, "there's the 4 Freedoms Plaza, it's the home of the Fantastic 4. If any place would be safe, it would be the Fantastic 4's base," she said.

"Sounds like a plan," Xander said, "well ladies, shall we get going."

Please rate and review

Poll questions: Who do you think Xander should end up with, romantically, in the story?

Should Xander keep the symbiote?

What other people should Xander meet and/or kill… er ah re-kill?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as chapter 1

Chapter 2

As Xander, MJ and May walked through New York, they could hear the screams of terror as people were running in fear of being eaten alive or looting and generally taking advantage of the chaos that the situation. Xander growled, 'well, nice to see everyone is cooperating in this time of crisis,' when he heard the sounds of chewing and that meant either someone was having a barbeque and he doesn't smell sauce.

Colonel America had left the rest of the Avengers to go hunting on his own and he had been lucky enough to find a family. He was devouring the parents while the two children watched in terror of seeing their parents being devoured when he heard a whistling sound as a rock crashed into his head.

He heard a woman scream, "let those kids go Captain Propaganda,"

He looked up and saw a red headed woman looking at him with fury in her green eyes.

Mary Jane Watson looked at the former superhero and snapped, 'this girl has stopped playing the victim,' she thought, 'I am going to help defend my little group and this mockery of human life was going to be the first to go, Peter said Colonel America bit him so he was to blame for Peter's death and how many others he had killed and eaten today.'

"You infected my husband," Mary Jane said with rage in her voice, "and now I am gonna end up crushing your fucking skull in!!!" she screamed as she picked up a steel baseball bat she had found and looked at the former hero in the eye and swung the bat. Colonel America didn't even have time to react as the bat smashed into his skull spraying brain everywhere, she looked at the body of Colonel America and kept smashing into it repeatedly.

"MJ," Xander called out, "that's enough, he's deader already. Its over, you avenged your husband its time for us to move on," he said gently.

"Just a moment Xander," MJ called out, she picked up Colonel America's shield and, after washing out his gloves, she affixed it to one of the gloves she now wore and said to everyone around them, "This shield was the symbol of freedom and it shall now be used as the weapon of life," she said in a silent vow to herself, but she thought to herself: 'just have to learn to use it.'

May looked at the two young children and smiled, "you better come with us," she said, "We will keep you safe as long as we can, I promise." The two children rushed into her embrace and clung for all they were worth.

"Let's get going people, the zombies will be looking for food soon. The way they are feeding they will empty the entire city pretty soon then they are gonna be way more observant when looking for food," Xander said,

Xander and his little group kept running through alleyways to keep safe when they heard gunfire. Xander quickly climbed up a wall and scoped the scene out he called down, "hey you guys know a guy with a skull on his chest?"

"Yeah," MJ yelled, "that's the Punisher, he is a psychopath who goes around killing criminals or at least that's how papers and Peter described him," she choked back a sob saying her husband's name. "But I am not surprised that he is still alive, he has the skills and weapons to survive."

Frank Castle was having a bad day: he got up and he was out of coffee, that was the first little annoyance, then some how a virus went about turning heroes and villain's into zombies and the damned things got to keep their fucking powers. 'How fair was that?' he thought to himself as he unloaded another clip of ammo into Toad's head, 'god, nothing seemed to stop them.' he thought when a familiar shield sliced Toads' head off.

"Who the fuck are you?" Frank Castle asked when he saw a young man along with a red headed woman and a old woman with two very young children came up to him.

"Hey, we are the people who saved your goddamn life, so show some respect," Xander said. "But more importantly, do you know a faster way to 4 freedoms plaza? It will take us all day at the rate we are going."

"Well, you could take the subway," Frank said, "but I am sure that's a bad idea right now. Those trains are basically tuna cans for the zombies to open up, but I got my van that could work, it's well armoured and it has a shitload of guns in it." Frank said with a smirk, "you wanna come with me?"

"Sounds like a plan and besides," Xander said with a smirk, "I like guns."

"Well I would like to know where you guys got this shield. I doubt Colonel America handed it over to you guys." Frank said.

MJ looked at him and said, "He was the zombie basically responsible for my husband's death and I decided I would stop being a victim so I bashed his brains in and took his shield and decided to use it for myself, just need to learn how to use the damned thing," she said with a smile.

"Who was your husband?" Frank asked curious.

"Oh, his name was Peter Parker otherwise known as Spiderman. Colonel America infected him and this young man saved May's life and mine, he also killed Venom and has the symbiote now and is kinda our leader," MJ said.

"Yeah, let's tell the life stories later," Xander growled, "right now we are meals to these guys and I will not be eaten alive," Xander said.

"Well, lets get to my van," Frank said, then he looked at Xander, "Hey, you know how to use a gun?"

"Yeah I do, I got some experience with it when we had a very interesting Halloween." Xander said.

"What's Halloween got to do with it?" Frank asked.

"Well you had to be there." Xander muttered.

As they poured into the van Xander said, "Well the good thing is there should be little traffic, I hope."

"True, but the pedestrians will be murder," Frank said with a smirk.

As the van raced through the now empty streets they slammed into some sort of bug that splatted all over the window.

"Who the hell did we run into?" Xander called as he saw the Punisher using the windshield wipers to clean off the window.

"I think it was Ant man," Frank called back.

"Who the fuck is Ant Man??" Xander shouted back.

"Does it matter now," MJ said, "he's road pizza."

They breathed a sigh of relief as the 4 freedoms plaza came into view, they should be safe there, they hoped.

"Wow," Xander said, "Well, I am guessing the FF aren't hurting for money. "

"Nope they aren't," the others said.

As they moved through the plaza Xander asked himself, 'why aren't there any other people here?' he wondered, 'its gotta be safer then being on the streets.'

As they made their way to the top of the plaza Xander was getting a bad feeling that there was something bad waiting for them when a zombified green woman jumped out screaming, "I AM HUNGRY."

"Oh god," Xander screamed, "If I had known the jolly green giant's sister was here, I would have bought my weed killer to spray her with."

She-Hulk looked at Xander and said, "for that crack, I am going to eat you first little boy."

"Hey, there isn't anything little about me, you decaying green bitch," Xander yelled.

She-Hulk screamed and ran towards the annoying little man when a flash of red and white suddenly flashed towards her and sliced off part of her head.

"Damn it," MJ screamed, "I gotta work on that aim."

"Well, she shouldn't lose her head over what Xander said to her," Frank called out as he readied a grenade.

"It's good to see that Peter's love of puns has survived in you Xander," May called out.

"Well, you gotta keep your sense of humour," Xander said.

"But enough of this charade," Frank said as he threw the grenade near the She-Hulk, the explosion blew her through a wall.

"Is she dead?" Xander called out.

"Probably not," MJ said as she retrieved the shield, "but right now she is not the problem. I hope the other zombie heroes didn't hear that."

Xander heard a ding as the elevator opened up with four people coming out of it, Xander jumped back when they came to him.

"Where is the She-Hulk?" a brown haired man asked.

"She is dead, we think," Xander said, "after all, we sliced part of her head off and then used a grenade on her so I don't think there is a cure for being blown up." he said sarcastically.

"What a revoltin development, Reed these guys aren't infected, their human." said Ben

Susan Richards walked to where May and the kids were hiding and coaxed them out and asked "where did you guys come from? I mean, I know who the Punisher is of course, but who are the rest of you?"

"Well," Xander said, "I came from another dimension, I think, cause I don't know who any of you guys are."

May spoke up, "my name is May Parker and my nephew was Peter Parker, I think he revealed his identity to you and your team Mrs Richards."

"He did, where is he?" Susan asked.

"He's dead," MJ said, "Colonel America bit him and by the time he got to our place he was almost gone, that's when Xander killed him."

Reed looked at Xander and asked, "You killed Spider man?"

"Hey!! He was already a Zombie, I mean it was him or us I think I made a good Judgement call here," Xander said.

Ben walked over to the children that were huddled close to May and asked, "Hey, you rug rats need a piggy back ride?"

MJ spoke and said, "He also killed Venom and now has the symbiote."

"Well then everyone, lets get up to my lab and we can decide where to go from here," Reed said.

Johnny added, "Do we even want to know how you got Colonel America's shield MJ?"

"Let's just say I had anger issues to work out with Colonel America and end it there," MJ said.

In another dimension, Willow and Buffy looked in horror as they watched, on a crystal ball, Xander and his new group of allies went into the elevator to discuss how to escape from the super powered zombies.

Willow looked at Buffy and said two words.

"Ummmm…. Ooopps!!"

Please rate and review

Poll question: Who do you want Xander to be with? Dazzler, Mystique, Scarlet Witch, Storm or Shadowcat?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 3

As Xander and his group followed the Fantastic 4 into their living area he kept an eye on them warily, hopefully they would be safe here for awhile, 'the place seemed pretty safe' he thought, 'but that could easily change.' He wanted to have a chance to sleep until now, it was fear and adrenaline keeping him up and now fatigue was setting in.

"Umm," Xander said, "is there a place where we can rest? I am pretty tired and I would like to get some shut eye he said."

Reed said, "Yes there is, I know you must all be quite exhausted after this ordeal, you should get some rest."

"Thank you sir," Xander said respectfully.

"Please, call me Reed," he said.

As Xander was about to go to sleep he decided to take a look in his coat pockets to see if there was anything to snack on when he found a note, he began to read it,

Dear Xander:

It's fairly dangerous for you to be here right now, so Buffy and I decided we would send you to a dimension where you could be safe and we think you're gonna like it. It's a place full of superheroes, isn't that exciting, you're gonna have the time of your life

Willow and Buffy.

Xander looked at the letter and sighed, 'I guess I will just have to murder them when I get back.' As he fell asleep his dreams were of Buffy and Willow being chased down by a gaudy looking superhero zombie.

Four hours later, he woke up and got out of the room provided to him by the FF, when he saw them with MJ and Frank talking around a table about what do next. MJ saw him come in and she waved him over with her hand.

"Hey, Xander looks like we finally have a plan," she said, "it looks like Nick Fury is gathering the uninfected heroes on the helicarrier and the FF want us to go with them too."

"Yes son, I believe you are a very capable young man," Reed said, "anyone else probably would have just shut down from the shock of these horrible times."

"Yeah, I guess I have been doing alright, but let me tell you something if it weren't for gooey and my solider and hyena I probably would have become a meal for some zombie." Xander said.

Susan looked at the young man and realized there and then that he suffered from poor self esteem and resolved to help him get over it before it killed him and most likely them as well.

"Hey kid," he heard the big rocky guy known as Ben say, "don't let things get you down, you managed to keep several people alive, they would've went down like nobodies business.

Johnny Storm looked at him and asked, "by the way, what did you mean Hyena and solider?"

"Where my school is, it's the mouth of hell; literally, it's a mystical convergence where the powers of darkness are naturally drawn too."

Xander went on to explain his years of high school from the praying mantis lady to Ethan Rayne and finally and most recently the Judge and Angelus.

They had sat still for the story, most of the heroes were horrified to hear of such a place and when they heard about the slayer, one girl chosen in the entire world to fight alone against the darkness the demons and the vampires

"Excuse me Xander," Susan said, "why is it a girl?"

"Well, I heard Giles explain it one time and he said it had something to do with women being biologically tougher than men, but I think it has more to do with the fact that the people who created the slayer essence found that women were easier to control than men."

Susan snorted, "You're probably right, it doesn't matter what dimension you're in."

"Well Xander, that is a very interesting story and we will do our best to get you home, but right now we have our own problems to worry about," Reed said.

"Yeah, I saw that, no way in hell I am gonna expose my home dimension to this kind of shit. Sunnydale is shitty enough with out super powered zombies looking for meals."

"So, lets get going, the longer we stay here the more chance some hungry zombie will find us," Reed said.

As they got ready to leave, Xander asked, "What should we do about the children in the group; will this helicarrier be safe for them?"

"Yes, it should be safe for them, most of the infected who can fly are mostly staying close to the ground looking for humans," Reed said.

As they headed to the helicarrier, Xander watched the destruction of the city from the air and realized as bad as he thought it seemed from the ground, it was even worse from the air. He saw whole neighbourhoods ruined, he saw blood everywhere on the sidewalk and on the streets, it was horrible and due to his now enhanced senses he could literally hear the screams of the infected and of the dying.

As they approached the helicarrier, Xander thought to himself, 'who pays the taxes for that thing?' It was huge and it was surrounded by a bunch of smaller aircraft that surrounded it, he could see that a lot of them were filled with survivors who were being taken to the helicarrier.

As Xander's group and the FF landed on the helicarrier, they were greeted by Nick Fury, "hey guys, welcome to the 'lets try and get our asses outta this one' group," he said with a sarcastic remark. "You guys gonna introduce me to your new friend?" he said looking at Xander.

"Yeah," said Ben, "this here is Xander, he apparently came from some other dimension and got stuck in New York on the worst day ever, poor kid."

"How do you know he isn't responsible for this," a shield agent said with a bit of venom in his voice, "for all we know, the plague could've came from his dimension."

"Yeesh," Xander said, "yeah it did and I decided, for the fucking hell of it, to come with it and die in the most horrible way possible."

"Be that as it maybe Xander, I would like you too surrender yourself to our custody until we can verify your story," Nick said.

"Lovely, now I am getting treated like a criminal," Xander groused, "DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE HERE!!" Xander screamed.

MJ walked up to Nick and slapped him, "he saved mine and May's lives and I don't think he has anything to do with this," she said with anger in her voice.

"Well then, he should just let himself be put in custody then," a shield agent said, "if he is innocent then he has nothing to hide."

Frank had enough of people slandering the kid, he had come to respect. He stood in front of Xander and said, "Well then, I guess I will have to start shooting anyone who comes near him with handcuffs."

"Enough!" Reed called out, "we can keep an eye on Xander, Nick you trust me right?" At Nick's nod, Reed said, "then let Xander join up with up with the Fantastic 4 and then we can keep an eye on him for you."

"Very well," Nick said, "but one of you has to stay with him at all times and his access in the Helicarrier is restricted. He will be allowed to attend meetings but I want him to stay with the refugees, is that agreeable to you son?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I will expect an apology for this treatment when I have my innocence proven," Xander said.

Nick looked at him and said, "Son, right now my world is facing possible extinction, so you're lucky that you're still alive and if you are proven innocent then maybe you get an apology after the crisis is over."

Xander and May walked with the children to where the refugees where being held he saw alot of people crying over someone they had lost or just in general. He had heard one person say they had heard that the infection had reached Europe because of the super fast heroes and villains who were infected and how the infection was spreading out of control.

May held onto to the children and whispered to Xander, "its over isn't it, our world is going to end and all that's going to be left are the damned and the dead," she said with tears in her eyes, "and now you're going to be stuck with us."

"No May, don't think like that, I mean we are still alive right? And where there is life there is hope right?" He said.

May looked at Xander and said, "Would you mind calling me aunt May? You remind me so much of Peter and right now, you don't have family in this universe, so I want to be your aunt."

"Sure, Aunt May he said.

"He has us too," he heard Johnny Storm say, "the FF has always been a family and now we would love to add you to our family because we trust you, how about it Xander?"

Xander blushed at all the attention he was getting, it wasn't something he was used to really and now he suddenly had an aunt and team members who cared about him.

Meanwhile, in the darkness between the universes, the Living Tribunal had sensed something from a different Multiverse all together landing on Earth. He would go investigate this disturbance and, if need be, eradicate it from existence.

Please rate and review


End file.
